<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Need To Chill by lisachan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846633">I Need To Chill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan'>lisachan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leoverse [236]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BDSM, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo, Blaine and Cody have had a baby. And Leo needs to calm the fuck down about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Blaine Anderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leoverse [236]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Need To Chill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>WARNING:</b> This story is an <b>AU</b> from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.<br/>Another trip in the BDSMverse, we're way into its future at this point. The attraction between Cody and Blaine has exploded, it has caused some mayhem and some damage, now it's all fixed and all three of them are together, yes, including Leo. So, how do you celebrate finally being in a threesome with the two men of your life? Well, but of course by having a baby. Welcome, once again, baby Odyssey!<br/>Also written for this week's COWT #10 M1, prompt: <i>newborn</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is not easy being in a three-way BDSM relationship with a newborn around.</p><p>Leo suspected it, even before they finally decided to go with it, but now that Odyssey is here – and no name could’ve ever been more appropriate for the child of a family that took several years and two break-ups to form – he’s absolutely certain of it. Everything is changing around them, their rhythm, their habits, dramatically enough their sleeping hours, too.</p><p>But that’s not the worst of it.</p><p>What bothers him the most is that he seems the one who’s handling it the worst among them all. Blaine is perfect with the child, of course, as he is perfect with anyone else, juggling the baby and his professional life like it’s no big deal. Cody is the most adorable dad, naturally, protective without being intrusive, careful without being obsessive, sweet without being cheesy.</p><p>And then there’s him. Him, who sometimes looks at this baby and is not even sure if he’s looking at a baby human or at a baby alien. She’s been with them a month already and she looks no more familiar to him than she looked when she was born. She was one damn ugly baby, everyone said it, even the doctor and the nurses. She was all wrinkly and red, crumpled up like a scrunched piece of paper and with much more hair on her perfectly rounded head than they all were expecting.</p><p>She straightened down day after day, her skin lost that violent red shade and turned into the pinkish white both Cody and Michelle share. She got cuter, her hair stopped spiking everywhere and now she fits her baby clothes – all costing more than it should be legal for such a small amount of fabric – pretty well, but Leo doesn’t feel any more at ease with her than he felt before.</p><p>Plus, everyone seems to be able to handle their emotions around her and about her much better than he can. Not that he would have ever expected Blaine to burst into tears, feel confused or panic without reason, but Cody? Leo would’ve expected at least him to freak out. But no, he’s the only one freaking out. And when he freaks out, he freak out majestically.</p><p>When they brought her home, three days after her birth, everyone came by for their first visit: Cody’s parents, Leo’s parents, Adam and Jesse, Matt and Casey, and of course Sam. She couldn’t wait to see her, she was so excited, speaking non-stop, cooing like a pigeon, and of course bringing gifts.</p><p>Leo was already nervous and annoyed because there had been much too many people whirling around the house, and all he needed and wanted were a few hours of quiet with Blaine, Cody and the baby, and then, possibly, a couple hours during which Blaine could, pretty please with a cherry on top, take the baby and entertain her or guard her as she slept, so that Leo could lock himself in his bedroom with Cody and ravage him, since it had been around two weeks since the last time they had had sex.</p><p>But of course not, that couldn’t happen. On the same day everyone else came to visit, holding them hostage in their own home 9 AM to 5 PM, Sam passed by a few minutes before dinner with a huge, very fashionable black and purple bag that Leo immediately recognized to be coming from the Melange, a pretty famous sex shop in Cleveland, very much on the expensive side.</p><p>He couldn’t think that she could’ve brought them a present from such a shop at such a time, it would’ve been cruel, considering they were prepared for the next few months to be as safe for all ages as they could possibly be, primarily for practical reasons – it’s hard to run see why the baby’s crying when you’re tied to the bedpost with steel chains, and it’s almost as hard to even <i>hear</i> the baby crying when two out of three people are moaning like babies themselves and the third is grunting like an animal – so the only thing he could think of was that she had probably recycled that bag to hold some present for the baby. He was expecting a plushie or some other toy, perhaps a cute onesie or a few bibs.</p><p>But she managed to surprise him, as the bag held nothing more than a miniature, complete BDSM gear set fit for a newborn baby. The smallest pair of fishnet stockings Leo had ever seen in his life. The tiniest black leather pleated skirt already lined with a pair of black leather panties to hide her diaper. A PVC strapless top cut right under the breasts, with breast cups and all and a corseted back. And, to complete the perfect picture, tiny black and pink furry handcuffs, a black leather small beret with cat ears sewn at the top and a pair of over-the-knee PVC boots with bright pink soles and the most ridiculous, minuscule, pointiest stiletto heels ever.</p><p>To this day, Leo has no idea why he exploded the way that he did. He only knows that his brain got stuck on a thought – this isn’t <i>possible</i>, it can’t be true that she decided to buy a BDSM outfit for a <i>baby</i> – and he started screaming it. “You can’t be serious!” he kept telling her, pushing her, “She was born two days ago! You can’t be serious!” The whole thing upset him definitely more than it should’ve. It was horrible, he ended up kicking Sam out of the house, forcing Blaine to run after her to apologize on his behalf, and forcing himself to a tremendously shameful apology when she came back a few days later.</p><p>And similar things kept happening – and it <i>keeps</i> happening – with everything else. The baby cries? He starts panicking. Maybe she’s sick? Maybe she’s hungry? What if she hates them? What if she hates <i>him<i>? The baby falls on her ass while Blaine pretends to make her walk around her crib? Be careful, you’re gonna hurt her! The baby chokes on her milk while Cody feeds her? Be careful, do you want her to die? Anyone wants to pick Odyssey up? Are you sure you know how to handle her? It’s better if you sit. Here, hold her head. Don’t hold her like that! You’re squeezing too much! You aren’t squeezing enough!</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>And when, inevitably, somebody snaps and tells him “fine, then, <i>you</i> hold her,” that’s when he backs away.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He hasn’t held the baby, not even once, since she came into the world. She’s been flying from Michelle to Cody to Blaine, her tiny rounded feet never touching any other surface that wasn’t their body, but he hasn’t held her yet.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He can’t tell if it’s fear or if this baby and him just don’t click. He doesn’t know what would be worse between the two options – he’s never been that good at overcoming fears, and if his daughter and him don’t click, man, the next 50 years of his life are going to be pretty damn hard.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He’s wondering about this, curled up on one side of the couch with his laptop on his crossed legs as he tries to write this closing statement for the hearing he’s holding for a client tomorrow – his head clearly isn’t in the game and it’s starting to show, he better get a hold of himself before they kick him out of the firm – while Blaine, sitting next to him, paints his nails black for some edgy show he’s preparing for tomorrow night at the Prince of Persia, when Cody comes running and screaming from the kitchen, holding baby Odyssey in his arms.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Aaaah! Someone hold her! Someone hold her!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What?” Blaine asks, confused, looking at his freshly coated nails giving out a very strong chemical scent and then back to Cody with helpless eyes, “Why?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’ve gotta pee!” Cody whines, and then literally puts Odyssey in Leo’s arms, before running upstairs in a rush.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Leo blinks, holding the baby up from underneath her armpits. Odyssey blinks too, looking at him in that clueless way that always makes Leo wonder if she’s really seeing him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Alright,” Blaine says, “So that happened.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“...Yeah.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s the first time you hold her, right?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You noticed?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I notice everything,” the man smiles, “How does it feel?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“She’s… soft,” Leo considers, pulling her closer, “And she smells good.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Cake, right?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yep,” Leo nods and settles the baby better into his arms. She coos and then she offers him a very vague, very absent-minded, very pleased smile. “Do you think she likes me?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“At times I think she doesn’t like any of us,” Blaine chuckles, “Especially when she starts crying when we pick her up.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Mh,” Leo nods slowly again, “Do you think she knows we’re perverts?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Definitely,” Blaine nods, “Children always know.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s not reassuring,” Leo glares and growls, and Blaine laughs wholeheartedly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Don’t worry, kid, she doesn’t have a clue we’re perverts, our secret is safe. And even if she hates us, she’ll come to love us.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Leo throws him an uncertain look. “Why?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Blaine smiles again, and then leans in to kiss her on top of her hairy, rounded head. “Because we love her,” he says as the baby smiles again.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Somehow, this feels like a satisfactory explanation.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>